


BETWEEN TWO WORLDS

by EngelVargas



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Family, M/M, Quest for Revenge, Shirou is a bit of a Villain, Shirou with no Heroic Complex, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngelVargas/pseuds/EngelVargas
Summary: “It’s been so long since I left that place, I wonder how’s he doing?” Shirou said to himself though he knew he’s not alone.“Who are you talking about?” Mordred asked as she looked at the Boy who spared her life.“My Eldest Brother... it’s been... 2 Years since I left him there...” Shirou answered.“To where?” Morgana asked curious to the boy’s origin.“Back down there at the Abyss...” Shirou answered ignoring the shocked looks he gets from both women and Kairi.“Then what makes you come here in the Surface?” Kairi asked.“To claim Payment for the Betrayal that the Four Houses of Fuyuki did to my Big Brother... I don’t care about anything else as long as I bring those People who betrayed my brother down and free him from his torment is all I need.” Shirou answered Icily, remembering the pain his Big Brother went through, he turned to the Trio then said. “Work for me and I’ll give you what you seek, Betray me and you’ll suffer fate worse than death itself.”





	1. COMICAL WARNING

**ANOTHER NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

**  
** This is a Work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either the product of the author’s imagination or if real, are used fictitiously. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.

  
**ENGEL:** THE HELL DO YOU MEAN RESULT IN INJURY!? I NEVER SAID TO DO THAT! AND WHY DID YOU POST THIS WITHOUT MY CONSENT!?

  
**ANGELA:** RESULT IN INJURY IN MY CASE BECAUSE YOU’RE GONNA KICK MY ASS IF I DIDN’T DO THIS STORY WARNING YOU WANTED ME TO DO.

  
**ENGEL:** IT’S A HARMLESS PUNISHMENT THIS TIME, I’M ONLY TRYING TO KICK THAT BRAIN OF YOURS TO BE MORE CREATIVE RATHER THAN YOU STEALING SOME IDEAS OF MY STORIES TO YOUR OWN.

  
**ANGELA:** YOU SAID YOU DON’T MIND! **_*WHINES*_**

  
**ENGEL:** BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU ABUSE IT! BITCH!

  
**ANGELA:** WAAAHHHH~! ENGEL IS SO MEAN! ** _*GLOMPS ENGEL*_**

  
**ENGEL:** LET GO OF ME!

  
**AKI : *SWEAT DROPPED***

  
**LARS:** ENGEL… ANGELA, HONESTLY STOP… ***MOTHER HENNING***

  
**UNCLE FRANCIS:** OHOHOHO~! AREN’T THEY ADORABLE~!

  
**ANGELA:** KYAAAA~! IT’S UNCLE FRANCIS!

  
**ENGEL:** HIT THE DECK!

  
**ANGELA: *JUMPS OUT THE BALCONY***

  
**AKI:**  THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR! ENGEL HONESTLY!

  
**ENGEL:** THERE’S A POOL BELOW NO NEED TO YELL AT ME…

  
**LANZO : *TURNS TO THE READERS AND BOWS*** SINCE BOTH MY TWO BABY SISTERS ARE CAUSING TROUBLES AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, YOU MAY PROCEED TO READ THE STORY…

  
**AKI :** *RETURNS* ENGEL… THE POOL IS A LITTLE DISTANT FROM THE BALCONY.

 **  
ENGEL:** THEN ANGELA LANDED ONTO-

  
**_//DOOR SLAMS OPEN//_**

  
**ANGELA: _*ENTERS THE ROOM SOAK AND WET WITH DEAD LEAVES, MOSSES HANGING EVERYWHERE AND A LILY PAD ON THE HEAD COMPLETE WITH FLOWER*_**

 **  
LARS:** ANGELA LANDED ON THE FISH POND…

  
**ANGELA:** ENGEL YOU MEANIE!!!

  
**ENGEL:** I NEVER TOLD YOU TO JUMP OUT THE SECOND FLOOR IDIOT… BY THE WAY… YOU REEK… ***COVERS NOSE***

  
**_//ANGELA WAILED//_**

  
**LARS:** ENGEL PLEASE STOP BULLYING YOUR SISTER… ***SIGHS***

  
**ENGEL: *GRINS*** SORRY… CAN’T HELP IT… ***HUGS LARS***

  
**LANZO & UNCLE FRANCIS: *SHOOK THEIR HEADS*** TWINS…

  
**ANGELA: *WAILED LOUDER AND CLINGS TO LARS***

  
**LARS:** OH DEAR…

  
**LANZO:** *GIVES LARS A PUPPY DOG EYES*

 **  
AKI : *SIGHS*** JEALOUS MUCH…

  
**ENGEL:** ANGELA YOU CRY BABY…

  
**LARS:** ENGEL PLEASE STOP THAT…

  
**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**


	2. HUSH

“Rain can hide your tears but can’t stop your pain” **– Sai Gopi Narimeti**

**[SHIROU’S DREAM/MEMORY]**   
  


Hush  
  


Shirou didn’t know how long he’d been hiding in the dark place in the ground where his mother had put him, telling him to “hush.” He’d waited so long, hadn’t even crawled out when his stomach hurt with hunger, but she hadn’t returned as she’d promised, and his body were cramped and hurting from the small space, his face wet with tears.

 

She knew he hated the dark. Why had she put him in the dark?

 

The sticky dampness that had dripped through the floorboards above, it covered him, the taste of it thick and ripe in the air. The smell made him nauseous, and he knew he couldn’t stay here any longer, even if his mother was disappointed by his disobedience. Stretching his stiff limbs as far as he was able in the confined space, his clothes still crumpled, he pushed up on the trapdoor, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

He didn’t cry out, had learned to never ever cry out.

 

“You mustn’t make a sound, Shirou. Promise me.”

 

Digging his feet into the earth, he pushed and pushed and pushed until a tiny crack of smudgy light appeared at the edge of the door, the hand-woven mat above thin enough not to blot out the sunshine. Whatever was blocking the trapdoor was heavy, but he was able to wedge his fingers under the lip of the door, touch the mat he’d helped his mother weave after they’d collected the leaves from the flax bushes. It felt rough against his knuckles as he pushed his hand through to the wrist, and the trapdoor hurt when it came down on that wrist, but he knew his bones wouldn’t break—his mother had told him he was a strong child just like his Big Brother Shiroryu, that he’d already grown deeper into his power than she had by the time of her hundredth birthday.

 

“So strong, my baby boy. The best of both of us.”

 

He didn’t know how long it took to wedge his other hand under the lip of the trapdoor, to twist his body around in the hole, the skin rubbing off his wrists, until he was holding the edge and pushing it up. He just knew he didn’t stop until he shoved hard enough to slide off the blockage, the mat sliding away with it. The door came open with a dull thud, as if it had landed on something soft. Chest heaving and arms sore, he had to wait to attempt to climb out, and even then, his hands slipped, slick with the blood from his torn-up wrists.

 

Rubbing them on his pants, he gripped the edge again . . . and sunlight from the sky-window hit his hands.

 

He froze, remembering the dark and viscous liquid that had dropped onto him while he was trapped in the hole. Crusted and dried and flaky, it had turned into a kind of rust on his skin. Just rust, he tried to think, just rust, but he could no longer fool himself as he had in the dark. It was blood that covered his hands, his hair, and his face. It was blood that had seeped through the mat and the wooden slats below, to the special hidey-hole his mother had made for him. It was blood that clogged his nostrils with iron as he gasped in ragged breaths.

 

It was blood that had spilled like water after the screams went quiet.

 

“No matter what you hear, you mustn’t make a sound. Promise me, Shirou. Promise!”

 

Trembling, he forced himself to stop looking at the rust that wasn’t rust, and pulled himself out of the hole, closing the trapdoor with careful hands—and averted eyes—so it wouldn’t make a noise. And then he stood staring at the wall. He didn’t want to turn and see what lay on the other side, what he’d pushed off the top of the trapdoor. But the wall was splattered with the rust that wasn’t rust, too. Tiny bits of it had begun to flake off, baked by the hot sun pouring in through the sky-window.

 

Stomach all twisted and his heart a lump, he looked away from the wall and to the floor, but it was streaked with pale brown, his feet having made small prints on the polished wood. The dirt inside the hole hadn’t been wet. Not until after.

 

After the screams went quiet.

 

He closed his eyes, but he could still smell the rust that wasn’t rust.

 

And he knew he had to turn around.

 

Had to see.  
  


**[END]**   
  


“-rou... Shirou it’s time to wake up...” A Gentle and Loving voice called out.  
  


Golden-brown eyes opened groggily and met up with Soft Grey Ones...  
  


“Good Morning Sleepyhead, breakfast is ready...” Shiroryu chuckled softly.  
  


17 years old Shirou Emiya sat up from his bed and looked out his window, the first ray of sunlight peek through the curtains, he slid off his bed and had to prepare for the day. He celebrated his Birthday Yesterday, now he’s 17 and a week from now he’ll be leaving for the Upper World. He always wanted to go see what the Upper World would look like, would it look like this Beautiful World he had grown up to or would it look ugly as the ‘Fel World’... he already completed the Seven Trial of the Elements a Year ago, it’s excruciatingly painful but he had to expose himself to the Elements in order to survive in and against harsher environments such as the ‘Fel World’ where Dark Creatures resides and imprisoned. He endured the 7 Years of the trial as he studies what his Big Brother Shiroryu taught him, He’s only 10 back then so it’s extremely difficult for his young body, he almost died back then but Shiroryu did not abandoned him, his Big Brother did everything he could for him to keep going. Shiroryu wanted him to be exposed to the Elements so whatever may happen he’ll be able to protect and save himself from harm that will come.

  
He walked down the Kitchen to eat his breakfast, there Shiroryu was waiting for him with his usual gentle smile. Shirou smiled back and both he and his Older Brother who raised him eat their breakfast.

  
“Are you ready for your final lesson before you go, Shirou?” Shiroryu asked in his usual gentle voice.

  
“I’m always ready...” Shirou grinned back. “Throw your worst.”

  
Shiroryu just laughed, to Shirou, Shiroryu’s Peal of laughter are like the ringing of silvery bells on how pleasant it sounded. However he knew that behind that Gentle and Loving nature of his Older Brother is someone who fought for so long, wounded, hurt and one that had been carrying the burden of his sins and failures in the past. Shirou wanted to change that, he wanted his Older Brother to be free from that Torment he will do anything to change that, he learned long ago that his elder brother was once a faithful knight who served his Kingdom, only to be betrayed by his comrades and by his superiors, then trapped him here in this world that HE Shirou Emiya had grown up to.

  
“Then try to survive and learn from my last lesson because I’m giving it my all.” The older Emiya chortled.

  
His life here in the ‘Reverse’ World had been peaceful and happy, he had time to learn what he needed, ranging from Numbers, Letters, Runes, Magecraft, Weaponry, Beast Taming, History of the Two Worlds and the Grimoires in the Grand Library of the Tower of Origin. He’s patient, for a long time he wanted to go to the Upper World or the ‘Other World’ as the Elders of the Tower stated. What he planned in store for those people who betrayed his Big Brother is close to coming to fruition it doesn’t matter how long it will take him to fulfil his vengeance, he had to be very patient as it is a Virtue,

  
 _‘Good Things comes to those who wait...’_ Shirou thought to himself. _‘But I shouldn’t wait too long else My Luck will Pass me by and leave me behind.’_

 

**[TIMESKIP, 3 DAYS LATER]**   
  
**[FEL WORLD MEADOWS]**

  
A Powerful Bolt of White Lightning struck a certain part of the meadows causing a massive Destruction on the meadows, followed by a dying sound of a massive Demonic Beast, not far from the Crater are the Emiya Brothers. The Taller Emiya took a Deep Breath and exhaled slowly, his Mana Reserves may be strong but he hadn’t been doing much fighting like he used to and his Mage Circuit is overheated using an amount of magic demonstrating a couple of spells for his Younger Brother to study on.

  
“Ryu! You said it’s only a demonstration!” Shirou cried out from where he’s hiding.

  
Shiroryu turned to where his younger Brother is and answered innocently.

  
“It is!”

  
“You Levelled Half of the Mountain, Killed a Dozen of Fel Drakes! And Created a Massive Crater, caused a Massive Forest Fire, and calling up a Storm to boot! Are you causing a Heavens Judgment or something!?” Shirou called out.

  
Shiroryu blinked in surprise

  
“How did you know what it’s called?”

  
Shirou stared at his Big Brother like he’s a Demon

  
“You just caused a Massive Destruction with just a spell!”

  
“That’s not what I meant... what I mean is, How did you know the Name of the Spell?” Shiroryu blinked innocently.

  
Shirou’s hand meets his face...

  
“Big Brotherrrrr....” He groaned miserably.

  
“S-Sorry...” Shiroryu looked down like a scolded child.

  
Shirou sighed and said

  
“At least it fended off the Demons and to let them think otherwise on crossing the Gate to our World.”

  
“Did you learn that Spell Shirou?” Shiroryu asked as he stood beside his younger brother.

  
“It takes too much mana in each strikes, each strikes consists of one elements, you used 10, First Earth, Second Fire, Third Wind, Fourth Water, Fifth Light, Sixth Darkness, Seventh Ice, Eighth Lightning, Ninth Metal, and Tenth Poison. Their Power depends on your Mana and the number of Strikes you can use depends on how long your Mana Reserves Lasts and Your Mage Circuits. Though the range of attack depends on how far you want it to go and who or what you’re aiming at.” Shirou answered.

  
“Mmhm... Good... but there are cautions that you needed to remember using the Spell... Everything had its Limits, even a Mage’s Body. Using too much Spells without Proper Preparation and not knowing what it could do or where it leads to, it will cause damage to your own Body. There had been cases that overusing a Spell leads to death, that’s why you need to be very careful.” Shiroryu added as he walks back to the gate.

  
“I see... I’ll remember that.” Shirou stated following his older brother.

  
“Come... let’s prepare your things for your Departure.” Shiroryu said smiling.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**   
  


Shiroryu folded some of Shirou’s clothes for his Younger Brother’s Journey to the Upper World. He couldn’t help but smile, Shirou had grown so much and wants to fly out of the nest to the vast skies towards other places. There is nothing much he could do about it, it’s Shirou’s decision, he already taught Shirou what he needs to know.

  
He’s happy that he at least raised one of his siblings, though he almost lost Shirou back then if he didn’t act fast. The Four Houses of Fuyuki Betrayed him, for all the good that he had done for them, they betrayed him and had stolen his siblings, Shirou is lucky enough to get away and HE is lucky enough to find Shirou. His Mother was murdered though he knew she fought bravely to protect Shirou and his siblings and died doing so.

  
He regretted leaving that day, he could’ve sworn his heart broke into million pieces losing his Family, the Kingdom of Alaya had survived though the Rulers and Heirs were gone all except Shirou the 8th Crowned Prince of Alaya.

  
He had never felt that Furious in his life, He wanted to Kill, to Destroy, to make everything that caused him pain and agony disappear. The cost of the Four Houses’ Betrayal is the Land they very owned, the once Flourishing Land of Sector 9, 10, 11 and 12 of Fuyuki had been destroyed after facing the full power of the Heaven’s Judgment Spell, many innocent lives lost that day during his out of controlled Desolation and Madness.

  
After finding at least one of his Siblings he found Shirou walking alone in the midst of Destruction, took him and fled back to the Desolated Temple of Gaia where the World Stone would be. There he faced his former comrades, he didn’t listen to their demands and never give in to anything, all he wanted is to be alone with his last sibling, why would they believe him if he tells them that the Four Houses Betrayed him.

  
He remember that day...

  
**[FLASHBACK]**   
  


Swords clashing against another sword could be heard, he staggered towards the Keep where the World Stone was hidden. He was struggling as he is njured from his recent fight. So many of his fellow knights had fallen by his own hands, he fought against his former partner, against his best friends Gilgamesh and Enkidu. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, the blinding pain of his wounds inflicted by his Partner is sapping his energy. Since the four houses had risen to power, things changed and everyone of the knights are acting very strange, the Heads of the four houses might have done something wrong because everyone of his fellow knights couldn’t remember him and see him as an enemy. He got away from them and was now trying to hide.

  
He had suspicions that the Four Houses afters the World Stone in order to get to Akasha and the Tower of Origin. If he breaks the World Stone then the Four Houses’ plan would be thwarted. He had to act fast, sucking up some air to prevent himself from screaming in pain, he ran towards the Keep with his little brother in his arms. As he runs down the hall, he could hear little Shirou coos.

  
Glancing down at his little brother and said

  
“Don’t worry... I’ll keep you safe.”

  
upon reaching the keep, he opened the iron door and entered... he then approached the Gigantic World Stone that hold too much Magic as he intends to break it into pieces.

  
“You had ruined many lives...” He started as he grips his sword tightly.

  
but before he could break the stone, a dagger on his neck and an arm wrapped around his shoulder stopped him on his track.

  
“Ypu’re not going anywhere, if you are who you claimed you are, you shouldn’t have fought us... Shiroryu...” Gilgamesh said Darkly.

  
“A real Knight Never Lies... I’m speaking the truth.” He answered already thinking of a plan.

  
“Then why are you resisting arrest?” Enkidu asked as he enters the keep.

  
“I haven’t done anything wrong, so why am I getting arrested?” He shot back.

  
“It’s by the order of the Head of the Four Houses, Once we Capture you, you will be brought to them for Judgment.” Diarmuid said seriously, his usual friendly self is gone.

  
“So... the Traitors are going to judge my fate. How Pathetic.” He chuckled mirthlessly.

  
He gritted his teeth as he thought of an enemy as his Lords, he stomped his foot to get more momentum and did something unthinkable... in a flash blood was spilled and he was out of his brainwashed friend’s hold, but with a price, as the wound at the side of his neck starts to bleed, Gilgamesh, Enkidu and Diarmuid was shock at the act.

  
“Those Monsters are no King... and I bow to no one!” He declared as he gathers his strength.

  
“Why do you keep on resisting!?” Gilgamesh cried out.

  
“Because I know better than to fall to any lies and treachery before me...” He answered holding his blood-soaked little brother close.

  
“What are you planning to do?” Diarmuid called out.

  
Dark and Malicious sneer crossed his lips and answered

  
“Something I should’ve done so long ago.” And with every last bit strength he pivoted and threw his sword towards the Giant World Stone, Just in time the Four Heads of the Four Houses of Fuyuki entered the Keep, they saw the sword hurtling towards the World Stone full tilt.

  
“Noooo!!” They cried out as their plan is going to fail.

  
The sword struck the stone with such force that it cracked, Zouken in anger lashed out against him sending him crashing on the World Stone making the damage even worst. The Power within the World Stone starts leaking, in his last ditch of effort he gathered all Elemental Energy and Fused it in every last fragment of the World Stone... Half of the World Stone Shattered into 12 Fragments

  
“Scatter all over the World and Create A Land of your own, this is a Command by the Grand Master, to you Spirits of the Elements abide the Covenant once wrote in blood, confer your transcendent power to my biding!”

  
The Fragments’ glowing light pulsated as it obeys the command the light becomes intense and the fragments shot through the roof and scattered in different direction... Once the half of the fragments of the World Stone scattered all around the world.

  
“What have you done!? What have you done!? We are so close! We are so close rising to power! And you ruined everything! You ruined everything!” Jubstachiet raged at the injured Knight.

  
“That doesn’t matter we still have the other half...” Tokiomi stated glaring at what was once a former knight.

  
He (Shiroryu) just smirked Victoriously

  
“You Traitors won’t be rising to Power anytime Soon...” He stated triumphantly as Purplish Blue Coloured Portal opened and sucked both him, Little Shirou and the other Half of the World Stone. “Remember the Anger of Shiroryu Emiya...”

  
He fled the Temple to the Broken Kingdom of Alaya, with the World Stone gone, there is so very little the Founding Stone can do to stop the Chaos it Seals... one by one, the Pillar that holds the Temple starts collapsing into ruins.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

  
But the Day after he arrived to his Kingdom, he faced the Wizard Marshal Kischur ‘Zelrecht’ Schweinorg an Old Friend of his during his time in Clock Tower Academy. He knew he couldn’t defeat Zelrecht back then, he’s already injured, he had a little brother to protect and to be kept alive and weakened. With his very Last effort to save himself and little Shirou he created a Massive Dimensional Rift and caused more Destruction.

  
And because of that, Alaya Kingdom vanished from the Map and in its place is a Gaping Abyss, Many Magus tried to fathom the Abyss in hopes of finding the Lost Kingdom but none of them returned.

  
Shiroryu folded the last piece of Clothe and put it on the Duffel Bag, sighing he touch the scar at the side of his neck, he did everything he could to conceal the Scar, he never blamed Gilgamesh for the Scar he received. But what hurts him is his heart... Diarmuid... his long time partner... he missed him dearly.

  
He and Diarmuid were very close and seeing the Gentle Lancer look at him coldly and never recognizing him hurts too much. He had to hide his face in his hands to prevent tears from coming out, he doesn’t want Shirou to see him crying.

  
**[BUT]**

  
Outside the room, leaning by the wall near the door is Shirou listening to his Big Brother crying again. Shiroryu might be thinking about either those People who Betrayed him or those Old Friends of his back then... what were their names again... Gil, Enki and Diar...

  
 _‘I’ll make sure to Punish them...’_ Shirou thought to himself.

  
He hate the People who made his Big Brother cry... he swore it... He’ll show them how ruthless he is. But for now he had to do something about his crying brother. He straightened up and put on a calm face and called out

  
“Big Brother I’m done doing the Dishes.”

  
He walked in the room just in time seeing Shiroryu wiping his tears away and replacing his pained looks with his usual Gentle looks and gentle smiles. This angered Shirou greatly, he will make his Punishment slow and torturous, for the countless tears his Big Brother cried, and he will make sure they will suffer the same... Cruelty for Cruelty...

  
“I had just finished packing your clothes and important things for your journey to the Upper World...” Shiroryu said softly.

  
Shirou nodded and walked around the room.

  
“Can I sleep with you tonight until the day I fly away?” He asked.

  
Shiroryu just smiled and it’s all Shirou need as the answer.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

  
Shirou slept beside his Older Brother, taking in his Scent... Shiroryu always had flowery scent clinging to him and that calming scent of Jasmine and Rose. As he drifts off to sleep he heard Shiroryu talking in his sleep, Shirou listened

  
“Gil... Enkidu I’m so sorry... Diarmuid... Forgive me... I couldn’t help you guys... I’m so sorry... Senji... Alter... Archer... Angra... Shiroi... Shero... Forgive me... Big Brother Couldn’t save you...”

  
Shirou watched those tears slides down from Shiroryu’s closed eyes, the look of pain and suffering is too much for Shirou, he reached out and wipe those tears away and holding his Big Brother close to let him know he’s not alone.

  
“Big Brother... I’m here...” Shirou whispered...

  
“Shirou... My Little Shirou...” Shiroryu hummed in his sleep and held Shirou close.

  
Shirou added in his list ‘To Find His Lost Siblings And See What He Can Do.’

**[4 DAYS LATER]**   
  
**[ARCADIA PORTALS]**

  
Shirou stood in front of a Portal, the Portal is supported by the Two Pillars, the Portal will send him to the Upper World. No one in this World Dared to go to the Upper World so the Portal remained useless, but now... here he is... he is about to fly out of his Big Brother’s Nest and fly away to the New Lands.

  
“Shirou...” Shiroryu called out.

  
Shirou turned to face the Big Brother who raised him... Shiroryu was Holding a Book, the Book had Gems embedded on it. He’d never seen that Book Before...

  
“Shirou... this Book is _**‘Antiquorum Libro Lex Custodes Ordo’** _ this book will help you get your Guardians. The Magus of the Upper World had Guardians or Servants in their Term, this Book Will Help you Get yours... It doesn’t matter how many Guardians you will have as long as you have this book, They are yours to Command, in this Book The Law of Guardians is Written, anyone who Violates the Law Written on this Book Will be Punished and the Guardians that was once belonged to a Magus will be bounded to you.” Shiroryu stated handing the Book Over.

  
“What if I lost it?” Shirou asked.

  
“Shirou... do you know What ‘Emiya’ means?” Shiroryu asked.

  
“Not Realy...” Shirou answered.

  
“It means Protection, The Emiya Family had been Protectors Shirou, even me... That Book is one among many we Emiya Family had been Protecting, that Book had been with the Emiya, now it’s going to be with you. It knows you are its Guardian therefore only you can hold it. Promise me Shirou... you’ll Protect those whom you hold dear...” Shiroryu said softly.

  
 _‘You’re the only one I hold Dear, if my Siblings turned out to be rotten and betrays us...’_ Shirou thought to himself. “I’ll do my best.”

  
Shiroryu smiled happily...

  
“You’re always welcome to return here or Visit me when you have time.” The Older Emiya said.

  
“Of course I’ll do that! Alaya is my Home World!” Shirou pouted petulantly.

  
“Hahah! I know it is, I just want you to remember that... and remember... do not show those people from the Upper World your Full Power, else they’ll do anything to get you and possibly use our Brothers against us, if that happens disaster follows... if you get in the 8th District look for Raiga Fujimura and say this 'Ashes to ashes and dusk to dusk, I do what I do because I know I must. From the Once Was That Will Be.' Look him in the eyes when you say this.” Shiroryu said softly.

  
“I’ll do that, don’t worry... I’ll do anything I can and once I found our Brothers I’ll help you out of here... I’ll Restore Alaya Kingdom to its Former Glory and our Freedom.” Shirou said determination clear in his tone. “Just you wait...”

  
Shiroryu held his hands to his chest and smile truly and happily to Shirou

  
“I’ll keep waiting... even if it takes forever... I’ll wait for you... and for our Family... Shirou.” Tears of Joy streams down from the Older Emiya’s eyes

  
Shirou smiled... truly happy to see his Big Brother smile his true smiles, he reached out and wiped those tears away.

  
“Believe it... I’ll be your Hero this time...” He said as he walks towards the Portal.

  
He looked back to see his Big Brother for one last time, his heart aches just seeing his Big Brother stands there all alone, but he couldn’t back out now. He had to step forward and fulfil his Promises... and People to Punish...

  
He’ll return Home once he fulfilled his Promises and bring his Brothers back Home with him.

  
 _‘No matter how long it will take... I swear... I’ll come back... after I Destroy those People who made you cry... Big Brother...’_ Shirou swore to himself and stepped into the Portal.

  
As he passed through the Portal, he felt his body became lighter as he is being lift up, not long after that a Pair of wings sprouted from his back one on his right is Blue and the one on the left is Red. The Pressure of the Portal no longer bothering him as his wings assists him on his flight to the Upper World, it will take a while but it’s no problem... he’ll get there...

  
“I’m coming for all of you... Traitors...” Shirou said to himself as he sped up.

  
**[OUTSIDE THE ABYSS]**

  
Lightning and Thunder Storm roars wildly as something is going on, Scientists who are working on the edge ran in fear, too afraid to be struck by wild lightning and thunder.

  
“What’s going on!?” One of the Scientists cried out.

  
Soon as he ask the question an even stronger thunder strike forced everyone including 10 Junior magus to duck for cover, among the Junior Magus is Waver Velvet he dared to look back and his eyes widened when he saw a winged figure emerging from the Abyss.

  
“Wh-Wha-!?” He cried out trembling.

  
The Winged Figure didn’t stay long as it darts up in the sky disappearing from sight.

  
**[CLOCK TOWER ACADEMY]**

  
Zelrecht got this feeling that something is going to happen, something’s going to change. For once he doesn’t know what it is, but he knew something is going to cause a huge wave in this world. He stood up from his chair and stood by the window, 13 Years had passed since that fateful day People call that Day ‘The White Dragon Requiem Day’ it is the Day the White Dragon fell from Grace and brought forth Destruction to Fuyuki.

  
None of the People knew what really happened that day, The Once Gallant and Kind Knight Fell from Grace, Betrayal had pushed him to the Brink of Pain, Loss, Agony, Madness and Despair.

  
Zelrecht was very furious of the Four Houses of Fuyuki, The Tohsakas, Matous, Einzberns and Barthomelois, he Punished them severely of their Betrayal by Removing Half of their Mage Crests, Their Circuits and their Belongings, not only that... the Four Houses Heads are no longer allowed to Touch nor come any closer to any of the Knights of the Mage Association and the Students of Clock Tower.

  
He missed that kind boy dearly, he treated that young knight like a Grandson he never had. He hoped that one day, they’ll meet again and make amends to his mistakes. He is lucky enough to save a Boy in the Flames... Shero ‘Emiya’ the Seventh son of Emiya Kiritsugu. The Children of the Emiya Clan were Scattered, Four was stolen by the Four Houses, One is nowhere to be seen maybe in hiding, The Eighth Child is Lost along with the First Born Son of Emiya Kiritsugu.

  
The Man was nowhere to be seen as well, he probably died...

  
The World was never the same after Alaya Kingdom Vanished through the Abyss, many tried to find the remains of the Lost Kingdom in the Abyss, so far no one had been successful, those who are sent down the Abyss never returned and had been assumed dead. With the World Stone Gone, there is so very little the Founding Stone can do to stop the Chaos it Seals, he was told by Gilgamesh that Half of the World Stone is in this World however it was shattered into 12 Fragments and is currently scattered around the World. According to the Reports he received 12 Lands had risen each bearing the Elements of the Shattered World Stone.

  
The other half of the World Stone is Lost, his suspicions is that Shiroryu had taken it with him as he falls along with Alaya Kingdom down to the Abyss.

  
And now... the World is at odds against the Elements, only one Element had showed Mercy upon Humanity and protecting them... The Element of Light/Holy.

  
But what’s beyond the veil of the Abyss?

  
There is a Possibility that the World Stone can be Restored again, but they need to Find the Other Half and Retrieve the other half and put it back together. However... Will Shiroryu be willing to make peace with the Association? Shiroryu is not Vindictive by Nature but there are times his temper is frightening.

  
He hoped the man is willing to talk things out.

  
“Ryu, what were you planning to do? How long are you going to keep hiding?” Zelrecht asked himself.

  
He looked at the Dark Grey Sky, a Heavy Storm is coming...

  
_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

  
Zelrecht Turned his attention to the door.

  
“Enter...” He called out.

  
Then the door opened revealing a panicked stricken Junior Magus.

  
“Something came out of the Abyss, I don’t know what it is but it caused a massive Thunder and Lightning Storm. But something did came out, sir!” Waver Velvet cried out.

  
Zelrecht is surprised by the news, for 13 Years of Studying the Abyss, nothing came out of there... but now...

  
 _‘Could it be a Sign...’_ Zelrecht asked himself.

  
**[SOMEWHERE AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF 9TH DISTRICT]**

  
A Boy 17 of age with Auburn Hair and Golden-Brown Eyes, he’s wearing his casual clothing, it consist of a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a blue slim straight jean and a Black Coat.

  
“At long last... I’m finally here...” Shirou grinned maliciously.

  
After his long awaited Promises, he’ll be able to fulfil them. After watching his Big Brother crying silently, he’s finally here in the Upper World... to exact his revenge. But he has to plan this Crusade of Vengeance carefully, he’s being warned that the Magus of this World is Different from the Magus of the Other World. But no matter, he got time in his Hands...

  
“Patience is a Virtue, as Haste makes Waste...” Shirou hummed to himself and start walking.

  
He’s heading to Sector 8 where the Fujimura would be...

  
“Vengeance Will Be Mine...” Shirou cackled as he walks away.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A BIT OF A HURRY


	3. NEW WORLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just minding my own business with my story when Angela asked me one morning:
> 
> “Hey, Engel... If Shirou’s from the Reverse World... that world is the opposite of the Earth right? So that means North America is North American Ocean, South America is South American Ocean, Africa is African Ocean, the Eurasian is Great Eurasian Ocean, Greenland is Greenland Sea, then Australia is Australian Sea? And also Japan is Japan Lake...”
> 
> I literally Spat my Coffee right in her face when she said that...I didn’t expect that suggestion.

“A man can smile and smile and be a villain.”   
―  **Aldous Huxley**

**  
[A KILOMETER AWAY FROM 8 TH DISTRICT]**

**  
** Shirou was sitting by the boulder resting after a long walk, Shiroryu had prepared everything for him so it’s no wonder he had everything he needs. He was currently reading the Notes that Shiroryu written down for him.

  
“The Magic of this World (The Upper World) is torturously dwindling, the only thing that kept it going is the Tower of Eternity, but even so it only has much Power to keep the Magic of this World alive... with barely support from the Fragmented World Stone, it will soon collapse.”

  
As Shirou reads the book, he sensed danger coming in a Form of Lizard Men, it looks like they were heading to Sector 8th, that’s where Mr. Raiga lives. He can’t allow these Foul Creatures Hurt the innocent... he may never came here to be a Hero, he’s here to claim the Due that the Four Houses of Fuyuki Owed his Big Brother. He traced runes in the air

  
“Fehu, Thurisaz, Raido, Ehwaz...”

  
The Runes glowed and lifts him up in the air to the direction of the Lizard Men, as he was heading to the Edge of the 8th District, he prepared another Runes, Fire Runes

  
“Kenaz, Ansuz, Naudhiz, Sowilo...”

  
Shirou called out his Bow and traced his Favourite Ammunition... Caladbolg II, Caladbolg II is an A Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm so it will do, There are too many Lizard Men marching towards the 8th Sector. Attaching Caladbolg II at the Bow String and Pull, with Fire Runes attached to the Arrow and Ready to go, Shirou released the Arrow and watched it hurtling towards the Lizard Men then explode. He grinned as almost all of the Army of Lizard Men got killed in the Explosion added with the Fire Runes making a Sea of Flames on its wake, he always like to end his battle with a big Boom...

  
Before he could fire more arrows with Fire Runes, he sensed Several Magus coming.

  
“Tsk! Way to spoil my fun...” Shirou muttered and used the Hades Cap.

  
And he flew away from sight before any of the Magus sees him. He doesn’t want his plans to be ruined this early.

  
**[8 TH SECTOR ARMY BASE CAMP]**

 **  
** Iskander walked in the Tent with his New Partner Waver Velvet. He was called forth to defend the 8th Sector, but on his way there he along with his Army he saw a Blue and Fire Red light dancing in the sky and shoots down like a lightning bolt to the ground and caused an explosion in the distance, he felt a small tremor on the ground as well. Judging by the Tremor the explosion might have been powerful.

  
“Report.” Iskander boomed with a big grin on his face, he wanted to know what is going on.

  
“Sir! According to the scouts, a large number of Lizard Men coming this way with the intent on attacking the Sector, however... before our Scouts could reach the designated area, a massive Force Rained down from the Skies and caused a massive explosion taking almost all of the Lizard Men Army with it.” One of the Senior Scouts answered.

  
“And the Source of that Strange Force?” Iskander asked curious.

  
“No one knows, Sir... it just came out of nowhere and before some of the Magus came to check, it’s gone, The Force of Impact caused damage judging by the crater it made and it seems that it’s not just one Spell it’s two since there’s a scorch mark left behind, and many of the Lizard Men died only few Survived, some were severely injured beyond regeneration.” One of the Scouting Magus answered. “Whoever did it, He or She’s a strong Magus... if it’s a Magus who caused it at all.”

  
“Hmm, Whoever did it that person might still be around or just someone inside the Sector hiding, Report this to Headmaster Zelrecht, tell him that the attack had been prevented I will stay behind just in case more of them will come.” Iskander stated as he leaves the tent to check the crater himself and he dragged the frightened boy with him.

  
**[8 TH SECTOR, FUJIMURA HOUSEHOLD]**

 **  
** Shirou sat on the tatami waiting for the Master of the House to come, he had arrived at the Fujimura Household though it didn’t go well at first when he came knocking. Some of the men guarding the Mansion didn’t welcome him at first until a more reasonable member of the house came to check what was all the ruckus. He did explain everything and now he’s here waiting for the Master of the House.

  
While waiting he racked his brain to remember what his Big Brother told him to tell the Master of the House...

  
**_“If you get in the 8th District look for Raiga Fujimura and say this 'Ashes to ashes and dusk to dusk, I do what I do because I know I must. From the Once Was That Will Be.' Look him in the eyes when you say this.”_**

 ** _  
_** Soon the sliding door opened and an old man entered, this must be Mister Raiga. Raiga was an elderly man, wearing traditional Japanese clothing with a tiger striped Haori Jacket. Although old, he was still going strong as hinted by his fluid and energetic motions.

  
“Young man I was told that you claim to be an acquaintance of an Old Friend of mine. Tell me, Who are you?” The Elderly Male asked as he sat down in front of Shirou.

  
Shirou sighed

  
_‘Well... Here goes...’_ “Ashes to ashes and dusk to dusk, I do what I do because I know I must. From the Once Was That Will Be.” He said while looking the Old Man in the eyes, never wavering nor giving in to anything.

  
At first, Raiga had no emotion... but soon upon realization his face became pale

  
“How...” He began as his eyes tears up... “Which one of you is  _The Once Was That Will Be_?”

  
“I am, and though the  _Always and Forever_  is not here, he’s alive safe and sound.” Shirou answered.

  
“Boy what is your name?” Raiga asked wiping his tears.

  
“I’m Shirou... Shirou Emiya, the youngest of the Emiya Brothers.” Shirou answered.

  
“Ah! I see the resemblance, but boy... how did you Survived? Alaya vanished, according to the news, Alaya Kingdom disappeared through the Abyss along with the First and the Eighth Prince. Those who attempted to go down the Abyss never returned.” Raiga said surprised.

  
“The Abyss is not what it seems to be, I came here through the Gateway. Whoever attempts to go down the Abyss will definitely never return as they will be dead due to the Pressure. Unless you have the Blessing of the First Born Son who was supposed to be the current Owner of the Thrown...” Shirou answered.

  
“But the Kingdom-” Raiga stated.

  
“It’s still there in the ‘Other World’...” Shirou answered.

  
“Other World?” The old Fujimura asked in confusion.

  
“A World like this though different, there life flourish. While this Land is... Dying...” Shirou said though a little unsure about the last words.

  
Raiga sighed trying to digest the new information.

  
“How did Alaya Kingdom Survived such Force...” He sighed.

  
“You forgot that Big Brother may be a Knight, but He’s a Seasoned Magus too.” Shirou said respectfully.

  
“Of Course, that Brother of yours always got too many tricks up his sleeves. Once you thought you got him, He’ll outwit you all over. Always few steps ahead.” Raiga stated in amusement.

  
“But he couldn’t leave the other world.” Shirou said looking down.

  
“And why is that?” Raiga asked.

  
“A Man named Zelrecht put a Spell on him that prevents him from leaving Alaya Kingdom. So I came here in his stead.” Shirou stated accepting the Tea from a Servant.

  
Raiga nodded in understanding.

  
“So... why did you decide to come up here, Shirou?” He asked.

  
“I came up here for several reason, one of them is to claim the Due that the Four Houses Owed my Big Brother after Betraying him...” Shirou answered sipping his Tea nonchalantly.

  
The Old Fujimura stared at the Boy before him

  
“What?” He asked.

  
“I’m not gonna lie since it won’t give me anything and it’s against the code that my Big Brother taught me unless it’s needed, The Four Houses of Fuyuki Betrayed my Big Brother 13Years Ago, had stolen something Precious and Hurt him badly.” Shirou answered putting the mug down.

  
“The Four Houses lied to us all this time?” Raiga said looking furious.

  
“You think Big Brother would betray the Land he served faithfully.” Shirou huffed annoyed.

  
“No... Your Big Brother isn’t the type of person who would do such a thing, many of us are stunned after what he did to Sector 9, 10, 11 and 12.” One of the Members who are present answered the boy.

  
“The Question is, Why did Shiroryu-sama went Berserk like that? We saw him got angry, Furious even, but not a full-scale Berserk. To Destroy all Four Sectors just like that, something went wrong on his way back home.” The Second Member stated calmly.

  
“Like I said... He was Betrayed.” Shirou insisted.

  
“But the Four Heads of the Four Houses stated that Shiroryu had betrayed them completely and was just using them after all.” Sekka The Right-Hand-Man of Raiga said tipping his glasses.

  
“ ** _LIES!_** If Big Brother Betrayed them, Then Why did they tried to Steal the World Stone from the Temple of Gaia?  If Big Brother Didn’t Break it, Surely **_THEY_** will try and rule this Land with an Iron Fist.” Shirou snapped angrily at the Lies.

  
That statement got him shocked looks

  
“Ho-How did you- What-?” Raiga breathed out in shock.

  
Shirou harrumphed and crossed his arms on his chest

  
“You think Big Brother would keep any crucial information from me, when he knew I would need it sooner or later? He **_told_** me everything from the Beginning up to the End, I knew he killed many innocent lives that day, he’s out of control he couldn’t control himself due to his grief, anger and madness is what have been driving him destroying the 4 Sectors of this land. Tell me... who was Supervising the 4 Sectors back then?”

  
“The 9 th Sector is the Barthomeloi, 10th Sector is the Tohsaka, 11th Sector is the Matou and the 12th Sector is the Einzbern... Does it have connection to anything?” Sekka asked curiously.

  
Shirou raised a brow and shot back

  
“Come on, Don’t you see any connections? Why would Big Brother Attack the Four Sectors? And those Four Heads of the House would claim they were being betrayed- oh wait... if I remembered clearly, the Alaya Castle has been attacked, Mother had hidden me somewhere to protect me, Four of My Brothers were taken away, my Second Eldest Brother Senji is away in training, and Shero ran away somewhere in fear.”

  
Shirou remember the Screaming and the dark and viscous liquid that had dropped onto him while he was trapped in the hole.

  
“I don’t know how long it had been, but I know that day Big Brother would be coming home. I was scared since I was young, I was alone. It felt like the minute is forever, when it happened all I heard that Day is the roar of an Angry Dark Sky and then the Seven Rays of Light cast down its Judgment, then there’s Fire and Destruction everywhere. It’s like I’m walking down to Hell back on those days, until Big Brother found me and took me with him.” Shirou said quietly, his heart hurts and he felt like crying.

  
There was only silence, until the Patriarch of the House spoke up

  
“We didn’t heard any news about the Alaya Kingdom is being attack, only the Temple of Gaia. Strange, If Shiroryu saw what happened to his Kingdom, to his Family. Then he would definitely act, but How did he found out that it’s the Four Houses who attacked the Kingdom?”

  
“A Prisoner was caught and Big Brother knew how to deal with interrogation, if push comes to shove he can be very frightening when he wants to, believe me. You don’t want to go in between him and his Goal.” Shirou answered drinking the Mug of Tea again, his throat is dry.

  
“But how did he know that the Four Houses is After the World Stone?” Sekka asked frowning, he did understand the story.

  
“I may be just a kid back then but I have good memory, I overheard him talking to Dad and Second Big Brother Senji about the Four Houses’ Plan on taking the Temple of Gaia and taking the World Stone for themselves in order to reach Akasha and the Tower of Origin. And Big Brother can’t allow them that.” Shirou answered and continued drinking the last drop of tea.

  
Sekka tipped his glasses and said

  
“But the World Stone Vanished and there’s no trace of it left... well... all except for the 12 Fragments.”

  
“Oh I know where it is, but it’s a Secret that I must keep... I’m only here for a Couple of Reasons and that’s that.” Shirou grinned behind the mug.

  
“And after you accomplish what you want from here?” Raiga asked curiously.

  
“I’ll find a way to get my Big Brother out of his Prison, but First things First, I must find the Locations of my Brothers and see what I can do from there.” Shirou answered.

  
“You know, Facing the Four Houses Right in this Dire Time is Suicide... They’ve been aggressive since the Day Alaya Kingdom Vanished.” Sekka said glancing at the Emiya Boy.

  
Shirou raised a brow on that one, that caught his attention he hummed “Oh?”

  
“There had been Rebellions here and there, and Since Lord Zelrecth Prohibited the Four Head Houses to even set foot on the Academy after the Disaster unless their presence are needed, he was very Livid after he found out what the Four Heads of the House’s Ploy. Not only that, losing one of his Best Knights at a dire time like this is just a Salt on an open wound. The Elementals are at War and Humanity is caught in the middle. Resources are very slowly Dwindling and the Four Houses are not happy with this situation.” Sekka explained.

  
Shirou had to hide his glee behind the Mug of Replenished Tea, his heart thumped in sadistic joy at the thought of the Suffering that those Betrayers are in now.

  
“With only the Shard of Light from the Fragments of the World Stone and the Tower of Eternity providing us what we need, it’s still difficult some Sectors are suffering since the distributions of supplies are limited. With Alaya gone, everything went downhill from there, the Supplies won’t be Distributed until the end of the month.” Sekka added. “We relied on what we have.”

  
Shirou sighed at this, Shiroryu did a number on Fuyuki before he left, huh...

  
“And the Academy? How can I get there?” He asked looking at Sekka.

  
Before the man could answer the door slid open and reveals a red haired man...

  
“Ye Planning on entering the Lion’s Den kid? Judging by yer looks, ye planning on something drastic ain’t ya?” Said the new comer.

  
“Scott...” Sekka glared at the man then looked to Shirou. “Shirou-sama this is Scott *Points at the Red Head*, Scott this is Shirou *Points at the Auburn Haired boy*. Shirou-sama, Scott is one of our Best Scouts and a Tradesman here.”

  
The redhead now christened as ‘Scott’ sat beside Shirou.

  
“I heard everything ye said kid, by the way ye speak, ye want to take down those four prissy houses ain’t ya?” Scott asked with a grin on his face. “Ye got guts kid, I like ya. I always wanted to mess around with those Pansy Nobles.”

  
Shirou grinned at the redhead, he’ll get along well with this man.

  
“Of course, I want to take them down but I had to plan things through.” He said facing the red-haired Scotsman.

  
“It’s tightly guarded there Kid, with the rebellion going on and all...” Scott trailed off.

  
“Like my Big Brother said, ‘If you can’t Break them on the Outside, Break them Down From the Inside.’ And I’m planning on breaking them apart from the inside.” Shirou said with a grin on his face.

  
“I can see a Sadistic Glee there kid, I don’t know what ye have gone through but I’m with ye. So if ye really want to go inside the Academy, there’ll be a Late Recruitment going on in two Weeks, that’s yer only chance on getting inside.” Scott drawled.

  
Shirou could do just that, but he had something to do first.

  
“Is there any good tattooist here?” He asked.

  
Scott, Raiga, Sekka and the other two members stared at him like he’s something weird.

  
“Why? Ye planning on getting yer mark? Kid the only tattooist in this area is that damn Fox named Ryuou and I warn ye now kid, he’s sadistic and he’s using Tebori style and it’s very painful.” Scott said he looked ill just by mentioning the name of the man he despised the most.

  
“I got high pain tolerance so I’ll take that challenge.” Shirou grinned.

  
Scott looks even sicker, but it’s the kid’s choice...

  
“And tell him, he doesn’t need to bring his ink, I got my own.” Shirou cackled at the sick look Scott was sporting.

  
**[TIMESKIP, LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Shirou was sitting by the Garden of the Fujimaru Clan, the meeting had taken a little long but it went well. Raiga supported his decisions and while he’s still here, he had a place to return to. It didn’t surprise him when the old man held grudge against the Four Houses of Fuyuki, well... it’s their fault that the Land got into this mess. The Foundation Stone is Holding on and keeping the Chaos from coming, the Land is already a Mess and the Elementals are going at it. Humanity here is slowly coming to extinction, with the Temple of Gaia in shambles and half of the World Stone is back there in the Reverse World, things is difficult here.

  
Corruption slowly makes its way into the human hearts... Despair, Fear and Hopelessness s slowly ruling the Human Hearts, Humans are easy to tempt and some are easy to bend on will. But that’s not his Problem.

  
This won’t happen if those Four Houses that Shiroryu had Served Faithfully didn’t betrayed him, things won’t be like what it is now. But it’s too late.

  
And his Mission here is his top priority before anything else...

  
As long as those people who betrayed his Big Brother is here, he will not stop hunting them until he makes them all pay.

  
Even if it makes him the most Evil in this World...

  
**_THEY WILL PAY..._**

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. ATTENTION

**“** Feeling lurks in that interval of time between desire and its consummation.” **―** **Aldous Huxley**

**  
[1 WEEK LATER]**

**  
** When Scott said Ryuou is Sadistic, he means it... Shirou’s body is too sore! That creep took pleasure on making him squirm as he starts tattooing his body. His pain tolerance was put to the test during the session.

  
“Ow...” Shirou groaned as he tried to move.

  
“I told ye so...” Scott grinned as he helped the poor lad up. “What did ye make him do?”

  
Shirou leaned heavily on the Scotsman for support.

  
“Just some runes that My Big Brother taught me when I was a kid...” Shirou hissed at the stinging pain.

  
“Ye are too attached on yer Big Brother aren’t ye?” Scott chuckled.

  
Shirou shrugged lightly and said

  
“He raised me when I’m 5, basically he’d become both a Parent and a Sibling to me, I was lucky enough to have him.”

  
“And the tattoos ye had Ryuou made?” Scott asked curiously, why would a kid like Shirou would want tattoos?

  
Shirou removed his kimono and the bandages to show Scott his Marks, the Colourful Inks Designing his Body.

  
“It’s the same as Big Brother’s” The Auburn haired youth stated.

  
On his back, lined to his Spine are: Algiz, Mannaz, Isa, Berkana

  
On his Forehead are: Uruz, Fehu

  
On his Shoulder blades are:  Sowilo, Jera

  
On his Left Arm is: Tiwaz,

  
On his Right Arm is: Othala

  
On his Left hand is: Wunjo

  
On his Right hand is: Hagalaz

  
On his Left Chest are: Ansuz, Dagaz, Ingwaz

  
On his Right Chest are: Ehwaz, Thurisaz, Gebo

  
On his Torso is: Eihwaz

  
On his Stomach is: Kenaz

  
On his Pelvis is: Laguz

  
On his Left thigh is: Naudhiz

  
On his Right Thigh is: Perthro

  
On his Feet is: Raidho

  
Scott whistled, impressed that the kid could take on being tattooed on in painful places, even he couldn’t do that. But for some reason the tattoos are glowing.

  
“What kind of ink did ye let that fox use?” Scott asked tracing the Algiz Rune.

  
“Oh, just some ink enchanted by the Elders. It’ll disappear soon it needs time to sink in for its full-effect. Think of it as a Magical Weapon and Armour.” Shirou answered reapplying the bandages.

  
“What are they for? What do they even mean?” Scott asked curiously.

  
Shirou chuckled at the man’s curiosity, so he humoured the man by answering, there’s no point on lying anyways.

  
“Each runes had their own symbolic meaning, in Example the ones in my forehead Uruz and Fehu.

  
Uruz’s Symbolic means: Strength of Will, or the original force, the original strength and the ox primordial energy fertilizer original, brute force. **Esoteric:** Endurance, Formation, and Manifestation.

It **Governs:**

Shaping and forcing fortunate circumstances creatively through will and inspiration  
  
  
Self-healing and maintenance of good mental and physical health  
  
  
Assertion of home ground, personal space, independence and freedom  
  
  
Strength and tenacity, courage, persistence against all odds  
  
  
Ability to control aggression and take responsibility  
  
  
Rites of passage, especially into adulthood.” Shirou explained pointing at Uruz’s Rune on his forehead. “ _Mind over matter – matter over mind._ ”

  
  
“And what about the other one?” Scott asked raising a brow, he understood it a little but okay.

  
“Fehu’s Symbolic Meaning: both material wealth and spiritual power, energy it collects cosmic, primordial cow / creative power. **Esoteric:** Mobile Property, New Beginnings, and Wealth.

It Governs:

Delegating your energy to another, power transference or projection; the sending rune

  
Drawing gravity into the personal sphere

  
Promotion of personal and social evolution, changing circumstances of importance

  
Increase in personal monetary wealth

  
Beginner’s mind and presence as a tool for consciously creating a fresh start.” Shirou explained glancing at Scott. “ _Every beginning has within it the seeds of its own end._ ”

  
“Whoa! Too deep kid... Where did you learn all that?” Scott asked.

  
“From Big Brother’s books, I’ve been spending my time in the Library back in Alaya.” Shirou grinned at the disgusted looks of Scott.

  
“Ye are spending yer time with books?” Scott asked making a face.

  
“Not all the time, Scott. Big Brother always drags me everywhere in the Kingdom and teaches me everything he knew... From Magic to Swords, From Beast Taming to Rune Magic.” Shirou answered trying to stand up.

  
“Ye better heal fast kid or ye’ll miss yer chance on getting inside the Academy.”Scott said standing up and stood beside Shirou.

  
“I know... and you know, Haste makes Waste, as they say.” Shirou said as he hobbled towards the Garden.

  
**[BACK AT THE OTHER WORLD]**

**[ALAYA KINGDOM]**

**  
** He sat upon his Throne with his eyes close as he was resting, things had been quiet and lonely since Shirou left. It had only been few days and he already missed the boy, but he couldn’t let that get on his work as the Ruler of the Kingdom, he couldn’t go to any places as he was being cursed to unable to leave 5 Kilometres away from his kingdom. He had to stay here in his Kingdom.

  
“Milord... The Elders are here to visit you.” Karelin called out softly.

  
The Boy is a Squire and he was doing his Job properly, The Boy was assigned to assist him in his every need. Opening his eyes he sat up straight maintaining his regal Position.

  
“Let them in...” Was all the Silver Haired King answered.

  
Karelin bowed deeply and let the Elders In. Each entered and took their seat at the Round Table.

  
“Elders... Is there any Problems that I may help you with?” Shiroryu asked quietly but firmly.

  
The First Elder nodded and said

  
“If I may say so young lord, it’s been few days since your Little Brother left. You’ve been holing up in either your throne, the Library, your room or in the Garden. You haven’t been yourself lately and we’re starting to worry.”

  
Shiroryu just smiled softly then said

  
“I’ll be fine, I just still need more time to adjust. Please do not worry about me, I can still do my duties as a King of this Kingdom. Is there anything else that we be needing to Discuss?”

  
The 7 Elders just sighed, they knew the young king is stubborn so there is nothing they can do to change his mind, so they Proceeded.

  
“We’ve been watching Akasha closely, another Branch has fallen. Akasha is Dying.” 2nd Elder stated. “If this continues, everything is going to fall apart from the other side.”

  
“This World may Survive, but what about the Other World, Billions and Billions of Innocent Lives will perish, if the World Stone is not restored, the Foundation Stone can’t hold the Chaos that was trying to escape and the Tower of Eternity couldn’t protect Humanity for all eternity the Irony of it.” 3rd Elder added worriedly.

  
Shiroryu just smiled, he knew something like this would happen, the Breaking of the World Stone and the Divergence he had done to separate both what was once a whole to a new world beneath the surface away from its other half. It’s affecting Akasha very slowly, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t prepared for the consequence of what he had done, he reached out and summoned a Mirror. In the Mirror showed a Young Tree in a Cloud Cavern emitting a Golden Light.

  
“Milord?” 1st Elder called out in confusion.

  
“When Shirou was 11 he got lost in the Aether Land 3 Kilometres from here during his First Trial, he stumbled upon Akasha’s Roots, there he found a Tiny Sapling growing so he took it with him along the way out of Mercy, unbeknown that he took the Sapling of Akasha with him.” Shiroryu answered softly remembering the Kicked Puppy look that Shirou put on, he couldn’t help but smile to that.

  
“Then-” 4th Elder began.

  
“There is still Hope...” Shiroryu smiled. “It will take a while but we have time in our hands, Old Akasha can still Hold On until the young one grows enough to hold the World with its Branches and for the roots to be strong enough to stabilize the Balance of everything.”

  
“And the World Stone, What are you going to do about it, milord?” 5th Elder asked.

  
“I’ll provide it enough Pure Mana to keep going, My Pure Mana Reserves are not up to its Proper Levels to Perform the Convergence of the World. I can’t do it Alone, I would need all the Guardians to do so. Which means, I would need my Siblings’ Help in order to do the Proper Convergence without Destroying a World... if I did it alone, I don’t know what the consequence would be or worse I would die doing so.” Shiroryu answered leaning on his Throne’s Backrest.

  
“ _*Sigh*_ This is a Dire Time indeed, the Fel World had been quiet lately. I fear they are planning something sinister.” 6th Elder sighed heavily.

  
“Whatever they’re planning we will be ready, at all costs we have to protect our people. We can’t let these foul creatures have their way.” Shiroryu stated sternly. “I already made them aware that we are not to be trifled with.”

  
“Even so, we can’t be too sure if they would attack us or not.” 7th Elder stated warily.

  
“Then I’ll show them the full extent of what I am capable of.” Shiroryu answered firmly, not really afraid of causing Disaster again.

  
“You’re not planning on causing another calamity again are you?” 2nd Elder cried out.

  
The 7 Elders could still remember the Calamity that the current King of Alaya Kingdom had done 13Years ago, it’s terrifying to think that someone so young could cause such a thing.

  
“That depends on the Situation, as the Ruler of this Kingdom the safety of my People is my Top Priority before anything else. I’ll fight if I have to.” Shiroryu said seriously he will not let his People get hurt.

  
The 7 Elders nodded their heads in agreement...

  
“Very well, Young Lord... You do what best for this Kingdom, we trust in your capability to Protect our people.” 1st Elder stated.

  
“Un... I will do what I can for this Kingdom.” Shiroryu nodded seeing that the Elders agreed to him.

  
He will not let the Kingdom Fall apart, if that happens his Siblings won’t have a Home to return to. He can’t allow that, he will protect the Kingdom with his Life.

  
**[UPPER WORLD]**

**[CLOCK TOWER ACADEMY]**

**  
** Iskander stormed to Zelretch Office, he couldn’t believe what he found... He was familiar with Magic Traces and who it Belonged to, what he found in the Crater shocked him. The Trace of Magic only belonged to an Emiya, Emiyas are the only one having an Abnormal Dual Elements and Origin.

  
“Zelretch you need to explain to me why was there an Emiya out there in the Desolated Area? I thought you have forbid them from going there.” He called out slamming his hand on the table.

  
The Old Director of the Academy looked at the Auburn Haired Servant.

  
“I do believe there might be a misunderstanding, The Four Emiyas are under the Four Houses’ Rule. I made sure they obey what I told them, why?” Zelretch asked curiously.

  
Iskander moved his hand showing a piece of cloth with half of Emiya Crest on it. Though the Magic Trace is not Familiar. Zelretch scowled, he could have sworn he had all of Emiya Family’s Magic Signatures Familiarized

  
“Odd, I could have sworn that I had all the Emiya Family’s Magic Signature familiarized.” He hummed, he doesn’t understand.

  
“But then how is this Possible, all Emiyas are scattered, and two are dead. Kiritsugu is missing so it couldn’t be him, but then who does this Magic Trace belongs to?” Waver said cautiously.

  
“Alteration of the Trace of Magic is Possible, but it will take time. Whoever had this Crest might have been a Strong One.” Zelretch thought scratching his chin.

  
“Question is, who it belongs to if the Emiyas doesn’t have theirs.” Waver asked looking at both Iskander and Zelretch.

  
He was only met with Silence.

  
**[EDGE OF THE ABYSS]**

 **  
** Senji Muramasa Emiya stood at the edge of the Abyss where his Home was once, he had been away when things all went down he was unaware, and when the news scattered about Shiroryu’s Betrayal he felt cold, and the news of the Destruction of the Temple of Gaia and the World Stone just added to his terror. Then there’s the utter Destruction of the Four Sectors, Why? Why would this happen.

  
“Ryu... Why did you do such a thing?” Senji whispered to himself as he looks down at the Gaping Hole of the Abyss.

  
A blue haired Caster stood beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Sen, as far as I have known your Older Brother. He won’t do anything such as destroying anything in his path without a reason. There must be something wrong that had caused him to do this, I heard from Old Man Zelretch that he managed to save one of your Siblings.” The Blue Haired Caster stated softly.

  
“And the other four? Where are they? Cu, Where are my other Four Siblings?” Senji asked turning to his Partner.

  
“Sen, I... They’re under the Rule of the Four Houses, Old Man Zelretch told them so.” Caster Cu sighed, he couldn’t lie to his Partner.

  
Senji turned and walked away from the Edge of the Abyss, Caster Cu followed right beside him.

  
“What are you planning to do? You can’t just go and Barge at the Tohsaka, Barthomeloi, Matou and Einzbern House you’ll get in a heap of trouble.” Caster cu stated frowning at his partner..

  
“I know that, so I’ll just go and talk to Zelretch myself and find out the truth, if Shiroryu did Betrayed Fuyuki or not. Besides, it’s been a while since I last saw the Academy.” Senji answered glancing at the Bluenette. “I hope my Brothers are in good-health, I would hate it if I see them weak and thin.”

  
“They’re fine... They have their Partners to aid them...” Caster Cu stated walking ahead of his Partner as if sensing danger lurking in the corner.

  
“I hope you are right, Cu...” Senji stated as he prepares to draw his Katana.

  
**[TOHSAKA MANOR]**

**[GILGAMESH’S ROOM]**

**  
** The Golden King tossed and turned as he slept, he had been having nightmares after Zelretch told them of what they have done. He remembered pointing the blade of his Dagger at his Best Friend’s throat and the blood that followed. He remembered what his Best Friend had said.

  
**[DREAM]**

 **  
** He pointed the sharp end of his Dagger at the Silver Haired Ex-Knight’s neck.

 **  
** “You’re not going anywhere, if you are who you claimed you are, you  shouldn’t have fought us... Shiroryu...” He said Darkly.

  
“A real Knight Never Lies... I’m speaking the truth.” Shiroryu answered just standing there not  moving at all.

  
“Then why are you resisting arrest?” Enkidu asked as he enters the keep.

  
“I haven’t done anything wrong, so why am I getting arrested?” Shiroryu shot back it has a lot of anger in it.

  
“It’s by the order of the Head of the Four Houses, Once we Capture you, you will be brought to them for Judgment.” Diarmuid said seriously, his usual friendly self is gone.

  
“So... the Traitors are going to judge my fate. How Pathetic.” The Silver Haired Ex-Knight  chuckled mirthlessly.

  
Shiroryu then stomped his foot to get more momentum and did something unthinkable... in a flash blood was spilled and he was out of his (Gilgamesh) hold, but with a price, as the wound at the side of his neck starts to bleed, He, Enkidu and Diarmuid was shock at the act.

  
“Those Monsters are no King... and I bow to no one!” Shiroryu declared as he held his sword tightly as if gathering his strength.

  
“Why do you keep on resisting!?” He cried out he doesn’t understand why his Best Friend kept on resisting.

  
“Because I know better than to fall to any lies and treachery before me...” Shiroryu answered holding his blood-soaked little brother close.

  
“What are you planning to do?” Diarmuid called out anxious.

  
Then there’s a Dark and Malicious sneer crossed his lips and answered

  
“Something I should’ve done so long ago.” And with every last bit strength Shiroryu pivoted and threw his sword towards the Giant World Stone, Just in time the Four Heads of the Four Houses of Fuyuki entered the Keep, they saw the sword hurtling towards the World Stone full tilt.

  
“Noooo!!”

  
The sword struck the stone with such force that it cracked, Zouken in anger lashed out against him sending him crashing on the World Stone making the damage even worst. The Power within the World Stone starts leaking, in his last ditch of effort he gathered all Elemental Energy and Fused it in every last fragment of the World Stone... Half of the World Stone Shattered into 12 Fragments

  
“Scatter all over the World and Create A Land of your own, this is a Command by the Grand Master, to you Spirits of the Elements abide the Covenant once wrote in blood, confer your transcendent power to my biding!”

  
The Fragments’ glowing light pulsated as it obeys the command the light becomes intense and the fragments shot through the roof and scattered in different direction... Once the half of the fragments of the World Stone scattered all around the world.

  
“What have you done!? What have you done!? We are so close! We are so close rising to power! And you ruined everything! You ruined everything!” Jubstachiet raged at the injured Knight.

  
“That doesn’t matter we still have the other half...” Tokiomi stated glaring at what was once a former knight.

  
Shiroryu just smirked Victoriously

  
“You Traitors won’t be rising to Power anytime Soon...” He stated triumphantly as Purplish Blue Coloured Portal opened and sucked both him, Little Shirou and the other Half of the World Stone. “Remember the Anger of Shiroryu Emiya...”

  
And Shiroryu fled the temple, Knowing him he will be in Alaya Kingdom and with the World Stone gone, there is so very little the Founding Stone can do to stop the Chaos it Seals... one by one, the Pillar that holds the Temple starts collapsing into ruins.

  
The Temple is in ruins and everything is falling apart, they would be dead if Zelretch didn’t arrived just in time to get them all out. Once they were, the Old Man is dead furious.

  
“You fools got a lot of explaining to do.” Zelretch snapped and glared at the three Knights. “Brainwashing the Knights and Attacking the Temple of Gaia is a Serious Crime. Where is the World Stone?”

  
“The First Born of Emiya had destroyed the World Stone, Half is Fragmented and he stolen the other Half.” Tokiomi answered not looking at the enraged Dead Apostle.

  
“He Betrayed Us...” Lorelei stated looking at the Dead Apostle in the eyes obstinately.

  
“I’ll be the Judge of that, Return to the Academy this instant, if you dare run away I’ll find you and you’ll know what will happen if I do.” Zelretch snapped and stood right in front of them (Gil, Enki, and Diarmuid). “As for this three...”

  
With a snap of a finger, the enchantment was gone and the next thing is the memories of what had transpired flooded their mind. It may be few but it’s overwhelming, He looked up.

  
“Ryu... Where’s Ryu?” He asked voice panicked.

  
“Look at your hands, boy...” Zelretch stated with a hint of sadness.

  
He did and what greeted him is that he was holding a bloodied dagger, his hand up to his wrist was covered with blood.

  
“No... Nonononono! Please No!” He cried, his heart is beating too fast.

  
Did he kill his Best Friend? Did he killed Shiroryu while he was not himself? Judging by his unscathed body, does it mean that he had just used Gate of Babylon against his Best Friend before killing him with his own hands? Just the thought of it makes him weak in the knees, if he remembered clearly, Shiroryu was carrying something in his arms it’s a bundle of something could it be a child? If so... he didn’t also killed his best friend but also the child he was defending.

  
“NOOOOOO!!!!”  He cried out grabbing a hold of his head, he just killed two innocent people.

  
“Gil!”

  
“Gilgamesh!”

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** Gilgamesh sat up grabbing his head, clutching tightly.

  
“NO!” he cried out as he was shaking.

  
He took deep breaths as he try to calm his racing heart, it’s been 13 Years since that day and killing his Friend still haunts him, he could still feel the blood on his hands. It doesn’t want to go away, no matter how hard he tries to forget. Shiroryu still Haunts him.

  
“Is everything alright? I heard you screaming?” A Voice by the door called out.

  
He looked up and sees his Partner... he had to blink twice to make sure he’s seeing right, because he might be seeing the ghost of his Friend Shiroryu

  
“Archer...” He breathed out as he recognized the young man.

  
Archer had an uncanny resemblance to Shiroryu when the Older Emiya is still alive and in his adulthood.

  
“What’s got into you?” the young man asked frowning.

  
Shaking his head and said quietly

  
“It’s just a Bad Dream...”

  
“About?” Archer asked crossing the room and sat beside his Partner’s bed.

  
“About someone, A Friend.” Gilgamesh sighed rubbing the sleep off.

  
“Why? Did you killed him or something?” Archer asked raising a brow.

  
Gilgamesh flinched and said

  
“Something like that, I should’ve fought harder.”

  
“Sorry...” Archer said quietly looking away.

  
Gilgamesh just shook his head and slid off his bed...

  
“Get out of my room, mongrel. I’ll dress up and be ready for the day.” The Golden King huffed out though without any animosity in his tone.

  
Archer just rolled his eyes and stalked off the room, leaving the Blond alone. Once he’s gone, Gilgamesh entered his shower room and takes his bath.

  
**_“Those Monsters are no King... and I bow to no one!”_**

  
Shiroryu sounded furious that time, The Four Houses Have Done something terrible to the once Loyal Knight... Why?

  
**_“Because I know better than to fall to any lies and treachery before me...”_**

  
What does he mean by that? Is there something else ran deep aside from the Four Houses had done?

  
**_“Something I should’ve done so long ago.”_**

  
Is breaking the World Stone one of his Objective? Or is there something else?

  
**_“You Traitors won’t be rising to Power anytime Soon...”_**

  
Traitors?  Was he betrayed thus he breaks the World Stone, but that can’t be it, right? Did the Four Houses Betrayed Shiroryu? For what reason they would betray him? What has he done?

  
He really wanted to know but that Old Troll refused to talk...

  
He’ll find his answers soon...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY MY FIRST TIME


End file.
